PattyWhack
Formerly known as Pat Walberg, PattyWhack was an excellent toy maker who enjoyed bringing joy to children. His company was sadly ruined due to the fact video games took over the entertainment industry making stuffed toys irrelevant. Wanting revenge PattyWhack dressed up in a elastic costume and turned all his toys into deadly weapons. Trying to scare people away from video games, the public became afraid of PattyWhack and never bought his demented toys anymore. Realizing his own raid ruined his business, he became crazed and demented, now he attacks banks and toy shops alike just to cause chaos. Becoming crazed put him high on hit men lists, he now uses his crazed toys again to fight off assassins. While on one of his robberies he came across another fellow who tried to rob the same bank, a puppeteer. Amazed by his destructive puppet the two became a duo of Madness and Chaos. Personality PattyWhack is incredibly demented and is crazy in any sense of the word. He has a childlike personality always refer to robbing and crimes as "playing" he is very childish when he doesn't get what he wants. He also is very handy when it comes to making toys, he can make many kinds of toy like weapons for his raids or heists on banks and toy shops. He also is very jealous and greedy. Strengths and Weaknesses PattyWhack's ability to create advanced super destructo toys is probably his best talent. However, PattyWhack has a lot more abilities then just making weapons. PattyWhack is very athletic and can perform athletic feets not possible by normal man. PattyWhack is very childish and can be distracted Pattywhack 4.png PattyWhack Face.png Pattywhack 2.png Trio of madness.png very easily when his child like urges get the better of him. Likes and Dislikes PattyWhack loves toys and loves to create toys for children before his running out. Now he loves making deadly weapon toys. He also enjoys committing crimes with Hayder seeing how he is his best friend. PattyWhack hates video games more then anything for putting him out of business. He also hates assassins since they keep ruining his fun. Death During one of PattyWhack's new schemes, he decided to get back at his old partner, Harley Card, since she left him and went with Ty, even though Patty tried to kill her. Tagging Hayder and Pommy along, they kidnapped Harley and brought her to an abandoned toy factory, PattyWhack yelled at Harley for leaving him and ever time she yelled back he slapped her. He threaten to destroy everything she loved, especially Ty. Like speaking of the devil Ty, Duster, Sherman, Achos, and Naomi all came into the factory to rescue her. Hayder and Pommy took the group head on, while Patty took Harley and scattered. After Ty got passed Hayder he pursued Patty and got into a fight with him. Patty held Ty down holding a buzzsaw to his throat, doing this though, meant he had to leave Harley, who cut her ropes with a sharp object and grabbed one of Patty's gag guns. Patty laughed; calling Harley too wimpy to shoot him and with that she shot him in the heart. Patty looked shocked as he fell on the floor and died, killing her ex-lover made Harley cry as Ty instantly got up and caressed her. Revival Long after the death of Patty, The Blitzkrieg project, being developed by Omnicrom Tech. was starting to be perfected; after being tested on a small boy, the project was used to bring back the dead. While testing the project one day, Madeline Hatter, an employee of Joel Petrikov wanted to steal the project to revive PattyWhack, as she only worked for Joel, cause he was disguised as PattyWhack. After her attack on the secret lab, she stole the blitzkrieg device and found Pat's grave, not knowing how to use it, the machine malfunctioned and messed up Patty's revival. Being brought back, Patty had a hole in his chest and was more a zombie, due to the machines malfunction. Coming back, Patty rebuilt his costume, but due to the hole in his chest, Pat built a tank that pumps blood into his body and a glove with syringes for the fingers to steal blood from others. Pat also used the device to bring Hayder back from the dead, being more of a brain dead zombie then Patty. After Patty killed Joel, for impersonating him, Patty lead Joel's new gang and became more demented committing much more dark crimes, such as kidnapping people to steal their blood with his glove. Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Human